Chapter 02
"Just One of Those Things" is the second chapter of the Koe no Katachi manga series. Synopsis Ishida Shouya sees Nishimya ruining their peaceful days in their class. Summary It continues where the first chapter left off. While the class is on progress, Ishida watches Nishimiya's back and tells to himself 'so what if she's deaf'. Also, he thinks her weirdness is interesting and start pranks at her. He rolls his book and shouts behind her. Everyone is shocked and their teacher asks what Ishida's doing in the middle of the class. Lying his head on the desk, the teacher ignores him and asks Nishimiya to recite. They give her a round of applause after she answered right. In PE class Ishida's friends are teasing him why he did that. He answered he wanted to find out how deaf she is. Back in class, he is making a scene where he is slowly accelerating the loudness of his shout behind Nishimiya. Ueno asks him if it is fun to do that and he follow his lead. Shimada joins them and bark like a dog behind Nishimiya. Ishida pushes Hirose to do the same but he was teased after shouting softly behind her. Nishimiya on the other hand seems like not much aware on what they are doing and just looking at the corner of her eyes. Ishida is scolded by their homeroom teacher again after shouting a louder one. He was scolded in his office but he answers he is just checkin how deaf she is. Their teacher suggested to approach her directly but finds it boring. He thinks thoroughly about it and made up his mind that he doesn't want to talk to a person he knows. He asks Ueno to say something to Nishimiya and Ueno asks her if she can speak Japanese. Nishimiya run towards her and asks through her notebook to write what she just said. She writes a different one where she asks what nickname she wants. Ueno tells to the boys that she prefers "Shou-chan" which Ishida find it lame. Hirose tells him that's what his mother calls him. He is amused of having Nishimiya in his class calling her the deluxe-like creature. He sees Nishimiya in the shoe locker and plans to investigate on how to use her more. She asks behind her why did she come to his class. She notices him and she approached him asking if he said something. Ishida panicks and says nothing. He made a conclusion that Nishimiya who came Nishimiya planet doesn't understand the human language. In the next class, Ueno was scolded by their teacher for not expressing the feelings properly while reading. He calls for Nishimiya next as assigned through the number of seat. Nishimiya read the senteces which no one can understand and they all just look at her. Their teacher then continues to the next student which surprises Ueno for ignoring how bad Nishimiya read. Next is Ishida who intentionally read the sentence just like Nishimiya and everyone laugh. He is proud that he makes everyone laugh and again, their teacher scolds him again. Their teacher talked about morals in which Ishida doesn't understand. He ended their conversation saying it can't be helped which Ishida makes a deep thoughts. He first notices that Nishimiya is requesting for Ueno to write down what the teacher said. After the teacher asks to do some pages in the book, Nishimya asks Ueno again and makes her feel irritated. Ishida overhears how Ueno is irritated that she couldn't hear what the teacher said and Kawai answered her that she will let her copy her notes. Again, Nishimiya was called to answer. Since she cannot speak properly and has to write down what she will say, their teacher aks Ueno to tell her to raise her hand only if she has already written her answer. The girls Ishida encountered says mean things to Nishimiya where they think she is slowing down the class. As Ishida left the building, he sees NIshimiya and tells her sooner or later everyone in the class will hate her which she didn't hear again and asks to write down whate he said. He stuttered again and tells her she's a real pain in the ass. In their music class, as they practice for the choral contest, everyone is surprised and annoyed at how Nishimiya sings. Kita, the teacher for the choral contest explains to the class about Nishimiya's condition. She asks them to support Nishimiya and let her join the choral contest and gives her a clap. Ishida encounters her again outside and this time, he steals her communication book and decides to write himself. He writes "You're tone-deaf. Pretend to sing.", and Kita-sensei approaches NIshimiya and tells her to not let it get down to her. After they are assigned to clean the yard and they are all in the room, their teacher asks where Shouko is and scolds Ueno who is the leader of the group where Nishimiya belongs to. She excuses she forgot to tell her. Ishida realizes how the class are doing extra work and slowing down because of Nishimiya. Kita-sensei makes a proposal to everyone in her class to stay three minutes longer to learn sign language. Everyone is slient and Ishida breaks it when he asks what silent language is. As KIta-sensei explains, Ueno stands and asks her how sign language is going to be related to their studies. Kita-sensei keeps trying to explain the benefits sign language has but Ueno keeps on finding ways to make excuses to not learn it until their homeroom teacher interrupts and asks Kita-sensei if she knows it. She directly says no and willing to learn it from today but the homeroom teacher tells her it would be a shame from asking the students to learn it when the teacher doesn't even know about it. Kita-sensei feels ashame to herself in front of the class until one student stands and tells everybody she is willing to learn sign language. She is Sahara Miwako and she is willing to get everybody's share in learning sign language and promised she will always be beside Nishimiya. Everyone gives her a big round of applause while others like Ueno is not happy about it. The next day, Sahara is happily working together with Nishimiya and suddenly, she hears Ueno's sarcasm. She then hears her with a group of girls saying bad things about her. Sahara leaves as Nishimiya asks her what's the matter. Ishida think Nishimiya she understands her and sees her as a disturbance of their everyday peaceful life and harming the class. He thinks she is not aware of it and feels he needs to do something to let her know. He decides to wirte sarcastic comments in the board and she sees it the first thing in the morning. The class pretends they are not aware of it and erases the board like they are sympathizing her. She thanks them which Ishida didn't expect and thinks she will make tantrums or cry like other people do. Because of this, he starts different pranks with her seeing what her reaction would be. He thows something to Nishimiya and their homeroom teacher scolds him again. Kawai gets curious asking their teacher why Nishimiya lost her hearing ability in which Ishida jokes "because she lost her 'h' in her 'hear'". Ishida amazes himself hearing their teacher softly laugh with his joke. He felt it he found the right way to use Nishimiya and does the same thing to animals he pranks on. He goes overboard when he starts stealing her hearing aids and either throw or break it. Their teacher scolds him again but this time he feels the teacher is on his side. On his way home with his friends, Nishimiya is waiting for him. She apologizes to him through her communication book but he steals it then Nishimiya grabs his hand which surprises him. Chapter 2 Volume 1, Koe no Katachi Characters Characters in order of appearance: * Nishimiya Shouko * Takeuchi-sensei * Ishida Shouya * Ueno Naoka * Kawai Miki * Hirose * Shimada * Kita * Sahara Miyoko Reference Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 1